


It's Not Cheating If...

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [77]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Declarations Of Love, Don't Bring a Boner to a Therapy Session, For Science!, Healing Sex, Humor, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Science Bros, Science Experiments, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, all of the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Part of the AU Tony and AU Bucky fic gave me an idea. namely the two Bucky's and one Tony part. Tony in the middle, two Bucky's manhandling him, sexy times, bottom Tony....you get the picture right? ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, hold on,” Tony said, his heart leaping in anticipation. “Are you suggesting he and I fuck? Because I am not interested in that.” The Soldier whimpered, his eyes going all soft and wounded, and Bucky looked about the same, obviously worried he’d made a huge mistake. “If, however, you’re suggesting <em>all three of us</em> fuck in an insane attempt to help you love and accept yourself? I am completely down.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Cheating If...

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

“Huh.”

Tony rubbed his eyes, and had to agree with Bruce. “Okay, in our defense, this was not the expected outcome.”

“Not the expected outcome?” Bucky shouted, which was fair, really. The rest of the team sort of joined in on the freak out, while Bruce gave him a wan smile.

“Please tell me this isn’t permanent?”

Bruce did his adorable ‘I can’t give you a simple answer, because _science_ ,’ thing, which made Tony happy, and the rest of them riot. Especially one individual in particular, who ripped himself free of the electrodes, and snarled.

“Shuddap,” Bucky snapped, “nobody asked you.”

“Hey!” Tony couldn’t help himself, was across the room in an instant, planting himself firmly between Bucky and the source of everyone’s departure from calm. “This isn’t his fault, so maybe—”

“Not his _fault_?” Bucky yelled, while Steve had to go and make it worse by bringing the truth to the party.

“No, it’s yours, Tony, and Bruce’s. You share some of the blame, too, Buck. What were you _thinking_ , trying something like this without telling me?”

The room went quiet, then Bruce claimed he was feeling a little green around the collar and excused himself, which Tony absolutely called bullshit on. Bruce was more in control of the Hulk than ever, he just didn’t want any parts of the drama.

That left a deeply amused Clint sprawled in an office chair, spinning himself in lazy circles; a tense Natasha with one hand hovering above her weapon, as if preparing for a Wild West high noon style duel; Sam, who had a hand on Steve’s shoulder as if to restrain him; an absolutely not amused Captain America with hands fully deployed to his hips, and his chin jutting with outrage; a pissed off, shirtless, glistening Bucky Barnes; Tony, trying to focus more on the problem at hand than the aforementioned glistening factor, or the other problem in the room. Nestled behind him, dressed all in leather, and breathing heavily, was the Winter Soldier.

Bucky looked equal parts contrite and ready to remind Steve that he used to be taller than him. “It was a therapy thing,” Bucky snapped, gesturing at the Soldier. “You heard Tony—not the expected outcome.”

“What is my mission?” the Soldier asked in quiet Russian, his breath warm against Tony’s neck.

“Hey,” Tony spun around to face the Winter Soldier. “No more missions.”

“He ain’t gonna like that,” Bucky muttered, and sure enough, there was a flash of pain and confusion on the Soldier’s face.

“The asset—”

“Don’t start that shit, you dead eyed fuck,” Bucky shouted, “he ain’t your handler.”

Things got tense again for a moment when Bucky attempted to pull Tony away, and the Soldier decided it was better for him to be close. Everyone was shouting over each other, Tony feeling increasingly concerned he might lose his arms in a tug of war between two super soldiers. Thankfully, Clint pulled out his phone, and set off what sounded like an air raid siren, leaving everyone but him covering their ears and wincing in pain.

“Chill the fuck out,” he suggested once he had everyone’s attention. Tony’s ears were still ringing while he watched Clint turn his hearing aids back on. “Enough with the blame game already.”

“I agree with Clint,” Tony announced, feeling that his words must have caused a great disturbance in the Force, because Bruce had reappeared. Either that, or he came to kick them all out of his lab while he still had one.

“I think I know what happened,” he announced, and everyone—including two separate iterations of James Buchanan Barnes—waited for an answer to the mess they were in.

+

“Wait, so you’re saying I hafta find a way to—what the hell did you say?—reconcile myself with this creep?” Bucky demanded, shaking with outrage. “Or else we’re stuck with him?”

Bruce sighed, and cleaned his glasses, looking to Tony as if to say, “he’s keeping _you_ warm at night; you handle this.”

“Bucky, baby, light of my life,” Tony began, and had two identical scowls aimed in his direction. Apparently neither of them liked that particular approach, so he started over. “Look, like it or not, he’s a part of you now. This doesn’t have to be all bad. Not many of us get a chance to actually interact with the aspects of ourselves that we struggle with. It could be really cathartic!”

“Right, so you’re tellin’ me if the ol’ shitfaced, ego trippin’, poor wittle rich and famous playboy version of Tony Stark strolled in with a couple dames on his arm, you’d be happy to get _cathartic_ with him?”

The room went quiet, except for the sound of Bucky’s ragged breathing, everyone frozen in place, and trying very hard not to stare at Tony. Except for Clint, apparently.

“ _Damn_ , Barnes.”

“Right, okay, I guess I deserved that,” Tony mumbled, hating that his eyes were stinging with tears, and that his hands were shaking.

Bucky exhaled raggedly, took a step toward Tony, arms outstretched. “ _Shit_. Tony, I didn’t—”

Which prompted the Soldier to stand up, and insert himself between Tony and Bucky, the bionic hand held up in the universal sign for, ‘stop right there, or I’ll do something awful and bloody.’

“Hey, no, it’s fine,” Tony insisted, trying and failing to step around the Winter Soldier.

“He should speak to you with respect,” he said, the words almost spat out with the force of his anger. The handful of people in the room who didn’t speak Russian were looking nervous, which wasn’t good. “Or not speak at all.”

“Fuck yourself, Ivan,” Bucky suggested, throwing a toothy smile in for fun.

“Bucky! Sit. Down.” And that was Steve, punctuating the order with a fist to the table, his ‘Captain America is speaking, and you best listen’ voice in full effect.

For an uncomfortable, prolonged moment, it was hard to discern which one of them was Bucky Barnes, and which the Winter Soldier. The Soldier was standing, every inch of his body poised in a way that made it clear he was there to protect Tony, while Bucky had his fists clenched at his side, and his teeth bared as if he might go for someone’s jugular.

“Please,” Tony added, and maybe it was the warble in his voice that did it, because Bucky let loose with a frustrated growl, ran his hands through his hair, and sat down.

It took a minute, but once it was clear Tony was safe, the Soldier dipped his head in supplication, and stepped aside, although he opted to remain standing at Tony’s shoulder, as if he might be needed again. For his part, Bucky was sitting on the edge of his chair, one leg bopping up and down frantically, his heel making a little _thump thump_ noise each time it came in contact with the floor. His elbows were on the table, hands clasped over his mouth, as if he needed to muzzle himself, his eyes bright, and wild, and full of tears.

Tony tried to avoid public displays of affection, because they made Bucky squirrely, but there was no fucking way he was ignoring what he was seeing. Bucky jumped when Tony put a hand on his shoulder, but then he spun in his seat, and had his arms around Tony’s waist, his face pressed firmly against Tony’s stomach.

“M’sorry,” Bucky moaned, grabbing fistfuls of Tony’s shirt as he held on for dear life. “I love you—you know that, right?”

“I know,” Tony said softly, and, “I’m sorry, too, baby. It’ll be okay, I promise.”

Even as he stroked Bucky’s hair, and everyone politely pretended nothing was happening, Tony could feel the Soldier’s eyes on him, and wondered how the hell he was supposed to deal with the mess he’d inadvertently helped cause.

+

It was a good thing Tony thought Bucky’s scowl was adorable, because he was getting it in stereo.

“Can’t we find a nice cryochamber for him to sleep in?” Bucky asked.

Even though Tony knew Bucky wasn’t serious, the Soldier didn’t, and tensed up, the tiniest of panicked noises escaping.

“Hey, that’s not happening,” Tony swore, cupping his face, “no one is going to hurt you.”

When he whirled back around, Bucky looked appropriately contrite. “I get that this isn’t easy for you—”

“Not _easy_?” Bucky growled.

“—but you can’t say shit like that! He doesn’t know you’re joking.”

“Maybe I wasn’t.”

Tony pressed his palms together, fingertips against his lips as he choked back the words threatening to spill out of his mouth. Bucky was right to be upset, and freaked out. He’d come to Bruce and Tony for a solution to his inability to fuse the two halves of himself into one cohesive whole, and instead they’d managed to split him into two actual, living, breathing, separate individuals. That’d make anyone cranky.

“Remember what Brucie-bear said.”

As Tony watched, Bucky took a deep breath, and exhaled long and slow, an obvious attempt to calm himself. Tony wanted to comfort him, tell him everything was going to be okay, but the empty promises game had never been one he’d excelled at, and he’d exceeded his limitations earlier in the day.

Still, he had _something_ to offer, and moved to do so, planning on pulling Bucky into an embrace, when he was stopped from doing so. Specifically, a very familiar and beloved shiny hand curled around his hip at the first sign of movement, and pulled him back against an equally familiar broad chest. The Soldier brought his mouth close to Tony’s ear as his hands slid around Tony’s waist in a way that was just not even remotely fair in the least.

“The scientists lie all the time,” the Soldier whispered, the Russian giving Tony chills. Bucky wasn’t comfortable using it mostly, but it tended to spill from his lips at the strangest times. Like when he was balls deep in Tony, and too preoccupied to notice what the hell was coming out of his mouth.

“Bruce doesn’t lie,” Tony stammered, patting the hands that had clasped across his abdomen possessively. Then he tugged at them in an attempt to get the Soldier to let go, because Bucky had turned around, and noticed what was going on, and was staring daggers.

“Oh no, don’t even try it, pal,” Bucky snapped, finger up and eyes narrowed. “Get your hands offa Tony, he’s _mine_.”

“Is this true?” the Soldier asked, lips brushing against Tony’s jaw. He sounded distressed, and it took Tony a minute to figure out how he’d interpreted Bucky’s words. “He _owns_ you? Does he hurt you? Make you do terrible things?”

Tony tried to turn in the Soldier’s arms, wanted to reassure him, but he found himself distracted by the devastation on Bucky’s face. “Buck…”

“I don’t own him,” Bucky swore, and this time, his voice wasn’t angry, or loud. He had both of his hands up in surrender, his eyes were wide. “ _Nobody_ here is owned, okay? Not you, not me. I’m havin’ a really shitty day, here, and I’m being an ass, and takin’ it out on… on _us_ , I guess. Myself? I don’t know who the hell you are, but you sure as shit ain’t nobody’s property.”

The body pressed up against Tony’s was shaking, but he loosened his grip, at least. “I don’t know who I am,” he said softly. “They tell me. Give purpose to the asset. But… Tony. I… I remember _Tony_ ,” he sighed, nuzzling the side of Tony’s neck, seeking comfort. “He’s warmth, and… and joy,” the Soldier murmured. “He is my Огонёк—my little flame—the one who makes my heart burn with love.”

“Wow,” Tony said, completely ruining the moment, but unable to process what was happening. The Soldier was curled around him like he literally was the only source of heat in the universe, and being away from Tony meant darkness and death. “So, _that_ just happened.”

Bucky was standing with his mouth wide open in shock, hands hanging at his sides, and his face bright red. He was also staring at the two of them, and Tony was more than a little concerned that he was about to lose his shit, and start throwing punches. Bucky had just a bit of a protective streak about him, something Tony had always found hot, but was kind of inconvenient at the moment.

“Огонёк,” Bucky stammered, and it was Tony’s turn to go wide eyed. “I call him that, too,” he said, chewing on his lower lip. “In my head, anyway. Cause… it was like the whole world was frozen solid until I met him—”

“—and he reminded me that no matter what, I am still a man, with a heart, with _love_ ,” the Soldier continued, his hands sliding across Tony’s stomach possessively, making him squirm. Now one was splayed across his heart, the other lower, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his pants.

Tony swallowed, and shifted, and yup, that was definitely an erection pressed against the curve of his ass. Which was a relief, in some ways, because his own dick had pricked up with interest back when the Soldier first started breathing hot Russian into his ear. Still, he was pretty sure there was something incredibly, awfully fucked up about him if he was getting turned on by the physical manifestation of his boyfriend’s angst. Or whatever the hell was happening. The point was, you shouldn’t bring a boner to a therapy session.

“You okay?” Bucky asked, and Tony realized he’d squeezed his eyes shut and was holding his breath.

“Oh, uh, sure,” Tony lied, “this isn’t weird at all.”

Bucky was staring at him, and still blushing, his breathing a bit faster than it had been. Tony saw the moment when Bucky realized what was happening, and felt like a monster. His eyes went wide, darted to the Soldier’s, then took in the hands roaming Tony’s body, and the probably kind of obvious at this point bulge in his pants, then back up to Tony’s eyes again.

“Are you turned on right now?” he asked, his voice tight.

“Okay, look, I understand this is incredibly fucked up, but we were in the middle of that stupid fucking bet with Clint, so it’s been _days_ , Bucky, and I can’t help it if I am a human male with pre-programmed entirely natural biological responses to being groped by another _you_ , who happens to be grinding a hardon against my ass!” Tony sucked in some air, and added, “that’s a _yes_ , by the way, I am turned on, okay, because you— _both_ of you—just sort of professed your love for me in a way no person has ever done in my weird, pathetic life, and I happen to love you back, Bucky. _All_ of you, every last awful memory, and any part of yourself you wished didn’t exist, or are ashamed of. Those parts are beautiful to me, because they’re a part of what makes you _you_ , and _I love you_ , so fucking much it kills me some days.”

The Soldier whimpered, and pressed a series of fervent kisses against Tony’s neck. Tony swallowed, and felt like his words were still bouncing around the room, took a moment to wipe at the tears that had slipped out of his eyes in the middle of his big _In Defense of Boner_ speech.

Bucky made a noise that could have been pain, or anger, or anything, really, then surged forward, and Tony braced himself for being in the middle of another tug of war shitshow, but instead, Bucky grabbed hold of him and kissed him. And damn, it was one hell of a kiss, too, all sorts of demanding, and possessive, and _hungry_. His lashes were clumped and wet with tears, his eyes frantic, but he didn’t seem mad, not precisely.

Tony held onto him, moaning into Bucky’s mouth, then gasping when the Soldier sucked hungrily at his throat, even as his fingers dipped lower, the cool metallic tips brushing across the head of Tony’s cock. “Oh, _fuck_ , wait, this is— _Bucky_!”

Bucky took a step back, flushed in the face, and looked down to where a hand identical to his own was unzipping Tony’s pants for better access. “You want him, don’t you?” Bucky asked, looking past Tony, focused entirely on the Soldier now. “I know you do, because so do I.”

“I need him. But no one is owned,” the Soldier said. “Let Tony choose. If he does not want me, I will stop.”

“Hey, wait, there is no way I’m choosing _between_ you,” Tony stammered, twisting out of the Soldier’s grasp. He ran his hands down over his face, and tugged at his hair, trying to will some of his blood back up into his brain. “I love all of you, remember? Sort of the point of my speech. Maybe cold showers—”

“Nothing cold,” the Soldier snapped. He was standing, teeth digging into his lower lip, eyes devouring Tony as he stroked himself through tight leather pants.

“A little help here?” Tony said, looking to Bucky.

The problem was, Bucky was doing almost exactly the same thing. His hand was palming at his crotch, and he was staring at Tony, but he was also staring at the Soldier. It seemed to happen in slow motion, but Tony caught it, right there in Bucky’s eyes, like a little light going off. He licked his lips, and turned to face Tony, and smiled that butter wouldn’t melt smile of his.

“Bruce said I needed to reconcile with myself,” Bucky pointed out, and Tony felt his jaw drop, because there was no fucking way Bucky was about to suggest what Tony thought he was about to suggest, because that would be insane. And also incredibly hot, and dirty, and something Tony might never recover from, but wanted _so badly_. “Well, we got exactly one thing we agree on, which is lovin’ you, so.” Bucky shrugged. “How ‘bout it?”

“How ‘bout it?” Tony screeched.

“Look, if it freaks you out, then fine, we stop now, and never speak of it again,” Bucky said, his voice almost a purr. The _other_ Bucky Barnes had torn his eyes from Tony, and was watching his doppleganger with interest. “It’s not cheatin’ if we’re both me, right?”

“Wait, hold on,” Tony said, his heart leaping in anticipation. “Are you suggesting he and I fuck? Because I am _not_ interested in that.” The Soldier whimpered, his eyes going all soft and wounded, and Bucky looked about the same, obviously worried he’d made a huge mistake. “If, however, you’re suggesting _all three of us_ fuck in an insane attempt to help you love and accept yourself? I am completely down.”

Bucky smiled, and it was a beautiful sight to behold, because he’d aimed it at himself. “Whad’ya say, Winter? Tony wants both of us. We can share him, and everyone gets nice and warm.”

The Soldier straightened up, his eyes narrowed. “Share each other, as well?”

“Yup, or else it isn’t fair,” Bucky answered. “We need to light a little fire inside of each other, too.”

Tony liked the Soldier’s answer better, probably because he opted to close the distance between them, grab Bucky by the hair at the base of his neck, and then proceeded to give him the filthiest kiss Tony ever had the privilege to witness.

“Holy _shit_ ,” he gasped, hand dropping to his dick. There was no other choice, because he obviously had a serious imagination deficit and was being schooled. Not once in any of his fantasies did it ever occur to him to have Bucky making out with his Winter Soldier self, but now that it was happening, he was never going to not think it was the hottest thing _ever_.

“Please can I record this,” Tony shouted suddenly, his mind melting as Bucky—his Bucky—grabbed fistfuls of the Winter Soldier’s leatherclad ass, and begin kneading.

“Great idea, doll,” Bucky answered, twisting his mouth free. The Soldier was looking at him like he was a revelation, had moved on and was now licking Bucky’s neck, and humping his thigh, eyes focused on Tony. “Do whatcha hafta, then get the hell over here.”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Tony chanted, giggling to himself. There were, of course, cameras everywhere in the bedroom, it was just that he didn’t allow them to be monitored in the same way, so modifications were necessary. “JARVIS, uh—”

“Already done, sir,” JARVIS said, his voice pained. “From all possible angles, before you ask.”

“Great, thank you, uh, maybe distract yourself with tormenting Barton for awhile, I’m sorry, not sorry, fuck,” Tony babbled, kicking off his sneakers and rushing over to the two men writhing against each other in the center of the room.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked, but then he was pulled between the two of them, his back against Bucky’s chest this time, the Soldier’s mouth moving along his jaw, inching closer to his mouth. “Oh, yes, okay, we’ll just let this happen organically.”

It was crazy how much it was like kissing Bucky, while also not like kissing him at all. The hot, insistent slide of tongue, the tease of teeth, the insanity of being passed from mouth to mouth, until he was dizzy from it. Physically identical eyes watching him, but the life behind them was different, subtle, but there, and distracting. In between, Bucky and Winter kissed each other, giving Tony a chance to catch his breath.

Warm, hot bodies bracketed him, and hands seemed to be everywhere. Bucky’s cock was hard against his ass, while Winter was equally turned on, grinding his own erection against Tony’s as he took turns kissing each of them. Fingers slid up under Tony’s shirt, teased his nipples, skated down to stroke him through his pants, slid between Tony and Bucky to squeeze his ass, caressed his neck. Bucky reached up, pushed at his jaw, and went back to kissing Tony, panting hotly. Winter tweaked one of his nipples again, palm pressed firmly against the bulge in Tony’s pants.

“We should have on less clothing,” Tony moaned. His shirt was already sticking to him with sweat, and there was no way Winter wasn’t sweltering in all that leather.

“Огонёк is right,” Winter said, and stepped back, grabbed the collar of Tony’s shirt, and ripped it off of him without batting an eye. Tony had a moment to gasp in shock, but then Bucky and Winter each grabbed his pants and there they went, as if he’d been wearing tear-away stripper gear instead of very expensive clothing that was totally ruined and getting framed as a souvenir from the best day of his life.

“I hope you’re not expecting me to rip your clothes off, because— _oh_!”

Winter had dropped to his knees, and now had his face pressed against the outline of Tony’s cock, dragging his cheek back and forth, mouthing at the fabric, and gazing up at him with absolute adoration in his eyes.

“I’ll undress him for ya,” Bucky offered, dropping to his knees beside Winter. “Lean back, Winter,” he murmured, and stroked along his double’s stubbled jaw. “Tony likes to watch the leather come off.”

“I know,” Winter answered, tongue darting out to trace his upper lip. “He looks at me as if I was precious.”

“You are, baby,” Tony said, unable to help himself.

Then he lost his ability to word for a while. Speak. Whatever. The thing with the mouth that wasn’t two identical pairs of gorgeous, perfect lips teasing each other with nips, and light kisses, Winter ultimately snatching Bucky’s lower lip between his teeth, and grinning wickedly.

Bucky shifted, undid the collar of the uniform, slowly working the snaps, and zippers, and peeling everything away to reveal the gorgeous body Tony had had the privilege of mapping with his tongue on more than one occasion. Bucky was dragging his teeth across Winter’s throat, right where his pulse was jumping, biting hard enough to make Tony wince, and Winter’s eyes roll back in his head with pleasure. Apparently, Tony hadn’t been biting hard _enough_ , because he’d never gotten that reaction. Winter was panting, had his head tipped way back, making room for Bucky to do it again, right below the livid bite mark he’d already left behind.

This time, he lapped and lathed the skin with his tongue, while working open Winter’s pants. Tony held his breath, unable to do anything but watch. Bucky sucked at the skin, nipped gently, an obvious tease that had Winter’s hand winding upward to grab a fistful of Bucky’s hair in annoyance. He used his other hand to help shove his pants out of the way, snagging his briefs in the process, his thick, gorgeous cock bobbing in the air before him as soon as it was freed from the confines of the fabric.

“Please, Barnes,” Winter whimpered, reaching up to pinch one of his nipples, and Bucky bit down again, _hard_. Tony made a distressed noise, but apparently shouldn’t have. Bucky’s teeth didn’t break the skin—they were made of tougher stuff, Tony reminded himself—and Winter _writhed_ in pleasure, his cock visibly throbbing, the head now shiny, and dribbling precome everywhere.

“Tony, I know you wanna suck his cock,” Bucky said, licking at the angry looking bite mark he’d left behind on Winter’s skin. “You want him to suck you?”

“Yes,” Winter gasped, his eyes going wide with excitement. “His mouth is heaven.”

“Hear that, kitten?” Bucky said, smirking. “He ain’t lyin’, either.”

“If this is a dream, and someone wakes me up, I’m going to lose my mind,” Tony said calmly, before dropping down to the floor, and wasting no time whatsoever.

Winter’s hips snapped forward as soon as Tony’s lips were on him, pushing himself roughly into Tony’s mouth, gasping and crying out loudly. Tony moaned, and maybe cried a little with happiness, too, as he went to work sucking Winter’s cock. “You taste so good,” he moaned, pulling himself free to catch his breath, tongue teasing across the head of Winter’s dick, chasing down every drop of precome.

“Jesus fucking christ on a crutch, Tony, that is hot as hell,” Bucky groaned. “Yeah, take him deep, sweetheart, that feels so good when you do it. _Damn_.”

Tony’s eyes darted between the two of them, watching with interest as Bucky stripped, not wasting any time with a tease. That left Tony in his underpants and socks, and Winter still wearing leather from the knees down. They’d need to get him out of his boots before they could come off entirely, but that would have to wait.

“Hold on a sec.”

Bucky did some quick repositioning so that he was kneeling behind Winter, which was really insane, now that they were mostly naked. It was like double vision; a cleaner cut Bucky Barnes nestling his dick against the Winter Soldier’s ass before pulling him back against his chest, pressing kisses along his shoulder, and ultimately smirking at Tony.

“Comfortable?” he asked Winter, who nodded, and licked his lips. “Good. Tony?”

“I’m amazing,” Tony answered. First, he lost the socks and underwear, because no way was his hand not going to be on his dick for this, and second he crawled the short distance between them and _swallowed_ Winter’s cock.

“Tony,” Winter all but shouted, his hips behaving this time because Bucky had taken hold of them.

Tony appreciated the assist, because they were each of them _gifted_ boys, and he really didn’t want to find out the hard way (ha!) that ghosts were actually a thing, and then be stuck haunting the Tower, and as a result have to hear how the hell Captain America handled getting the news that Iron Man had literally choked to death on the dick of the Winter Soldier. Although, it _might_ be kind of hilarious… Tony snapped back to the here and now at the feeling of _three_ hands winding into his hair.

Then, things got a bit crazy. Or hazy. One of those. Tony was distracted by being blissed out by the feeling of Bucky taking a gentle fistful of hair, and beginning to guide his movements. He looked up, and there they both were, watching him, Bucky smiling with pride as Tony sucked Winter’s cock, and what the hell was he supposed to do with that but just bask in the _glow_? Winter was flushed _everywhere_ , his eyes bright, expression rapturous as he stroked the contours of Tony’s face, and moaned wantonly.

“He’s so fuckin’ beautiful, ain’t he?” Bucky asked, his voice a low, wonderful rumble.

“More beautiful than anything,” Winter agreed, his voice trembling.

Then there was a wet, scandalous sound, and when Tony looked up, Bucky and Winter were kissing frantically, their hands meeting up atop Tony’s head, forcing him to pick up the pace. Winter was thrusting shallowly, Tony’s mouth already full of the taste of come, his cock hard, and throbbing. Tony sighed, let his eyes drift shut for a moment, listened to the sounds they were making.

“We gotta couple go rounds in us,” Bucky said, his voice urgent. “I think you should start it off by comin’ in Tony’s mouth. I bet he’d like that.”

Winter moaned loudly, but Tony groaned louder, and nodded his head as best he could, then pushed their hands out of the way. “I would _very much_ like that,” he explained emphatically, gasping for air.

“Yes, Огонёк,” Winter growled, dragging his thumb over Tony’s lower lip, pulling his mouth open a bit. “In your pretty mouth.”

Bucky definitely growled at that, his teeth tugging at Winter’s earlobe. “Hold onta me,” he suggested, wrapping his arms around Winter, and thumbing one of his nipples. “Tony’s gotcha.”

Winter wound one arm up and behind him, fingers sliding into Bucky’s hair, while the other reached behind, hooked around his thigh, and squeezed. He undulated, every muscle tensing, then relaxing, covered in a light sheen of sweat, his cock hard, and leaking, and waiting for Tony.

“At least I’ll die doing something I love,” Tony murmured happily.

Tony kept a hand around Winter as he sucked and bobbed away, stroking with Bucky’s preferred rhythm, and based on the jerking movements of his hips, and the high pitched noises of pleasure he was making, Winter was very much a fan. As far as amazing things went, it was right up there, only it got better when Bucky started running that dirty, wonderful mouth of his.

“Look at him, Winter,” Bucky cooed, “he _loves_ sucking our cock, and I mean _loves_. Betcha he _really_ loves sucking it while getting fucked.”

“Yes,” Winter hissed, throbbing in Tony’s mouth, and Tony picked up the pace. “I want to feel him inside of me,” he told Bucky, “want to bury myself inside of him. And you.”

“Anything you want, sweetheart,” Bucky promised. “Tonight is about pleasure, and nothin’ else. Now do me a favor, and come in Tony’s mouth so I can kiss him and get a taste.”

Winter was good with orders, apparently. Immediately, his hips bucked, and his cock pumped in and out of Tony’s mouth, coming _hard_ , and copiously. Tony was pretty good about keeping it neat, but despite swallowing, there was semen dribbling out of his mouth. Winter was still keening, Bucky’s hold on him keeping him upright, as he struggled through the end of his orgasm.

“Wow, that was—” Tony said, but then Bucky was on him, and not wasting any time doing as he’d promised, licking and sucking the taste of himself out of Tony’s mouth. “Oh, fuck, _Bucky_.”

Winter was a puddle of a man, grinning lopsidedly, and reaching for Tony. Then he was being kissed all over again, until Bucky grabbed him under the armpits, and lifted him up. “C’mon, let’s take advantage of that crazy bed of yours, before you hurt your knees on these stupid fancy floors.”

They both reached down and helped Winter up, then knelt again to each take over unlacing and removing a boot. Eventually, they had the stupid, sexy leather pants out of the way, everyone was naked, and Tony was on the bed with his ass in the air, and Bucky’s tongue lapping at him determinedly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tony chanted, panting into the sheets.

“You always taste so good,” Winter whispered against his ear, and Tony groaned. “I want your cock inside of me, and I wanted Barnes inside of you, so he can fuck us both. Is that okay?”

“Are you kidding me?” Tony squealed, pushing himself up onto all fours. “Holy shit, really? That is— _yes_ —awesome, absolutely! Winter, oh _fuck_ , lemme, uh, oh, let me get you ready while, while Bucky, _gah_.”

“This guy’s a natural,” Bucky said, teasing the tip of a metal finger past the tight ring of muscle, then licking around it. Tony blinked when a tube of lube smacked into his hand. “Start with two fingers, he’ll like that.”

Winter was already on all fours in front of Tony’s face spreading himself wide, and pulling his cheeks apart, an obvious invitation if Tony had ever seen one. He struggled with the lube, and eventually managed to alternate balancing arms enough to get his fingers slick, squirt a bit inside of Winter, and then braced himself. Bucky was doing wicked, wicked things with his lips and tongue, and had a full finger in play. Tony nibbled at Winter’s asscheek for a moment and enjoyed himself, then carefully corkscrewed two fingers into his ass, earning himself a deep, throaty moan, and a demand for, “more, Огонёк!”

“What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?” Tony asked, shaking his head. “My karma is _not_ this good, Buck.”

“You deserve the world,” Winter said, pushing back against Tony’s fingers. “We could give it to you, and no one could stop us.”

“No talk of settin’ the world on fire for Tony while we’re in bed,” Bucky interrupted, kissing the curve of Tony’s ass.

Tony cried out, not having expected Bucky to reach around and begin tugging him, but absolutely appreciating it. His cock jumped happily in Bucky’s hand, and he rewarded Winter by aiming for his prostate, so soon everyone was moaning loudly.

“Give ‘em another finger,” Bucky said, smacking Tony’s ass, then diving back in with his tongue.

“More,” Winter agreed, and Tony was happy to oblige. Also happy he was able to pay any attention whatsoever to Winter’s ass, because Bucky was teasing him with tiny repetitive licks, and fuck, just like Winter, he needed _more_.

“Buck, please,” Tony moaned, distracting himself by biting down into the beautiful round globe of flesh that was Winter’s asscheek. He sighed his appreciation, and joined in, moaning Bucky’s name.

“Cripes, the two of you are gonna be the death of me,” Bucky complained. “Winter, on your back so you can watch everything. Tony, do your thing, and get comfy, and I’ll join in once you’re both ready.”

“Ready now,” Winter insisted. He’d already rolled onto his back, and had his knees up, long hair sticking to the side of his face.

Tony had a weird moment where he was unsure of the condom protocol, but then figured it was kind of insane, all things considered, and started slicking himself up. Bucky tended to be impatient, took far less prep than Tony did, so there wasn’t any fear of hurting Winter. Still, he felt better about the entire thing when Bucky crawled up behind him, and kissed the back of his neck.

“We stop anytime anyone wants,” Tony said, “just say the word, okay?”

“Hurry up,” Winter said, smirking.

“Kinda excited about getting to watch from this angle,” Bucky whispered into Tony’s ear. “Usually I’m busy losing my mind, feeling you push inside, and fill me up.”

Tony whimpered, and dragged the head of his cock back and forth pressing forward a bit each time he passed, teasing at Winter’s ass, making both of the Barnes boys hiss. Winter cried out as he pulled away once again, Tony and Bucky watching him quiver with anticipation. “Please,” he wailed, while Bucky slid his cock between Tony’s thighs, chanting, “c’mon, c’mon.”

Unable to wait another second, Tony grabbed hold of himself, braced a hand on the back of Winter’s thigh, and _thrust_ , rocking the head of his cock through the tight, momentary resistance of Winter’s ass.

“Thank you,” Winter cried out, his head lolling back as he shook, adjusting to the penetration. “Don’t stop, Огонёк, I want all of you.”

“Amazing,” Bucky murmured, sucking along Tony’s neck, his own cock sliding against Tony’s ass as he watched. “Mm, how good does that feel, Winter?”

“ _So good_ ,” he swore. “Make him give me more!”

Tony groaned, and thrust roughly forward, burying himself deep, and Winter _laughed_ , high and clear and almost unhinged. “So not the way I saw all this ending,” Tony stammered, holding on for dear life. “Much, much better.”

Winter was _tight_ , an infero, clutching at Tony as he spasmed around the intrusion, rocked his hips to take Tony deeper, making contented little noises all the while. “You good, kitten?”

“Very,” Tony answered, and then yelped at the feeling of one of Bucky’s slick metal fingers sliding into his own ass. “Oh yes, Bucky, I’m ready, come on.”

“You sure?”

“I’m fine, I’m great, just fuck me, please, before I come in Winter’s ass.”

Bucky disappeared for a moment, but he was getting some pillows, shoving them beneath Winter, so he didn’t have to maintain such control over himself. He sighed, obviously grateful, and Bucky took a moment to make out with himself while Tony set a nice, steady motion, sliding easily now, slick and hard and losing his mind bit by bit. Bucky looked up at him, his face flushed, his eyes sparkling with mischief, and wrapped his hand around Winter’s cock.

“Holy shit,” Tony groaned, fucking Winter harder, while Bucky jerked him off. He was fully erect again, humming with pleasure, then howling when Bucky replaced his hand with his mouth. “Oh yeah, Bucky, suck him!”

Tony leaned back a bit, making his thrusts more shallow, and Winter wailed, grabbing fistfuls of sheets, the head of Tony’s cock jabbing at his prostate, while Bucky wrapped his lips around Winter, and sucked him enthusiastically. “Losing my mind,” Tony cried out, pushing Bucky’s hair back from his face so he could see better. “It’s gone, officially, never coming back.”

Winter squeezed down around him, while Bucky slurped away, noisy and sloppy, because he was grinning too much to do much else. “No wonder you like suckin’ it so much,” he said with a wink before grabbing Tony, and kissing him.

“You’re amazing,” Tony panted, chasing after Bucky’s tongue, then crying out when his ass was given another slap.

“And you’re gettin’ fucked,” Bucky countered.

Tony’s rhythm went all to hell, then, because Bucky had spread him wide, and wasn’t messing with any sort of teasing preamble. He just slowly, methodically worked his way into Tony’s ass, pausing to stroke his sides, and pet his hair, and call him beautiful. Winter reached for him, pulled him down on top of him, wrapped him up with strong, possessive arms, and kissed the life out of him. Slow, and dirty, and deep, his hips twitching, rocking himself on Tony’s cock as they kissed, and Bucky stretched him wide, and filled him up, until Tony was a whimpering, terrible wreck of a man, torn between two pleasures.

“You feel so good,” he mumbled, crying out when Bucky moved, which in turn pushed Tony deeper into Winter, and made him moan as well. “So good, Огонёк,” Winter rambled, “both of you, consuming me. I’m burning up from the inside.”

Bucky manhandled Tony a bit, so Winter wasn’t pinned entirely beneath him, then rocked his hips forward experimentally. That set off another round of moaning, and prompted Tony to go rogue, pull out of Winter’s ass, which pushed him back to take the rest of Bucky’s thick cock, then jackhammered forward again, watching as Winter’s eyes rolled back in his head with pleasure.

“Yeah, like that,” Bucky said, finally sounding as wrecked as the rest of them.

So they worked at it like that, the little engine that could, pumping and grinding away, Bucky and Tony taking turns setting the rhythm, Winter crying out almost continuously, his hand already back around his own dick, and stroking furiously.

Bucky picked up the pace, smacking Tony’s ass before reaching around to take hold of Winter’s ankles. With his newfound leverage, he worked them all, so that Tony’s best bet was to hold on for dear life, and chant, “oh yeah, fuck, yes, harder, oh fuck Bucky, Winter, yes, fuck,” for what felt like a century or two.

Then, because he was an absolute monster, Bucky stopped, and pulled Tony free from the sweet, warm, possessive clutch of Winter’s ass, while also taking away his cock. “No, why,” Tony whined, feeling legitimately close to tears.

“Because _he’s_ gonna fuck you now,” Bucky explained patiently, “aren’t you, Winter?”

Winter pushed the pillows out of the way, and lowered his hips, sprawling across the mattress like he didn’t have bones. “Yes,” he said, and pulled Bucky down for a kiss, the two of them stroking his dick together for a moment, before they shared a look, and hit Tony with identical smirks.

“Ride me, Огонёк?”

“Hells yeah,” Tony answered, climbing on top. Not one to be left out, Bucky handled the repositioning, and held Winter’s cock for him while Tony slowly lowered himself onto it.

“Take it, kitten, yeah, just like that.”

Tony could only cry out, and do just as Bucky had suggested, filling himself with Winter, and then pausing to catch his breath. Winter was watching him with hooded, intense eyes, his hands curling over Tony’s hips. “Perfect,” he swore, licking his lips when Bucky grabbed the sides of Tony’s face, and started kissing him.

Reaching back, Tony grabbed hold of Winter’s calves, held on, and rode him, rolling with it, taking him deep, Bucky’s tongue in his mouth, and—yup—that was one of their hands around his dick, now, stroking away, like he wasn’t a mere mortal. The two supersoldier sex machines in bed with him could go all night, but Tony wasn’t quite in possession of the same stamina. He’d need time to recover, so he shifted, and pushed the hand aside.

“Don’t make me come yet,” he begged.

Bucky chuckled, and ruffled his hair, then went back to kissing Winter. Hands caressed, and roamed, and clung to Tony’s hips, and squeezed his ass as he wedged his feet beneath Winter and rode him in earnest, slamming his hips down, making himself see stars. He folded forward, joined in on the kissing, sucking at Winter’s lower lip, and then Bucky’s, gasping, and panting, and feeling like he might come all over Winter at any minute.

Stretched out beside them on the bed, Bucky was jacking himself off enthusiastically, and watching the show, stroking and petting Tony and Winter.

“He’s getting close,” Winter said, jackhammering up to meet Tony’s downward motion, fucking a downright filthy sound out of him. “Let me fuck you, now, while he watches.”

“Is that actually happening?” Tony squeaked, grinding himself to a halt, and climbing off of Winter’s cock. “We need to get you ready.”

Tony’s new favorite pastime was fighting with Winter over which of them got to eat Bucky out, and finger him, the two of them taking turns, and pausing in between to kiss each other stupid. Bucky moaned, and watched, and played with their hair, and eventually lost patience with them and shouted, “ _somebody_ better fuck me already!”

So, Winter snapped to attention, flipped Bucky over onto his hands and knees, and proceeded to plow him into the mattress. Tony’s eyes went wide as he watched, not sure what to do with his hands or dick, too captivated by the beautiful sight of the two of them together. Winter’s eyes were all narrowed with determination as he pounded Bucky, one hand on his hip, the other on his shoulder. Bucky was moaning instead of breathing, a steady wail of pleasure interrupted by puffs of air each time Winter slammed home.

“Tony,” Bucky wailed, and reached for him, so Tony went, and pulled him up enough to kiss him sloppily, and then shrugged, and pushed Bucky’s mouth down onto his cock. Which, apparently, had been a good choice, if Bucky’s happy moaning was any indication.

All too soon, Tony had to slide from the warm, wet suction, once again on the brink of orgasm. There was just too much happening for him to have any hope of surviving. Besides, there was the stupid bet with Clint about who could go the longest without masturbating or having sex, which meant all of them were on edge after a couple abstinent days.

Winter slowed down the pistoning of his hips, and pulled Tony across Bucky to kiss him. They were all covered in sweat, and sticking together, and it was really amazing, but Tony wanted to come and it was starting to drive him insane.

“Okay, then, climb on Bucky,” Winter suggested, and Tony realized he’d been talking out loud.

“Definitely climb on Bucky,” Bucky seconded, flipping over onto his back. “No, the other way,” he added when Tony started to follow orders. “Yeah, spin ‘round, sweetheart, just like that.”

Facing Winter, Tony swung his leg over, and let the two men take over lowering him down onto Bucky’s cock, which, “yes, perfect, _fuck_.”

Strong hands grasped his ass, and rocked him up and down, more lube being added by someone, before he was once again bouncing away, filled to bursting. “M’ wanna suck your cock again,” Tony managed to stammer, and Winter didn’t disappoint, or waste any time, stood up and pushed inside of Tony’s mouth, fingers playing with Tony’s hair, and if he’d actually up and died at that moment, it would have taken him a while to notice. He was shutting down, overloaded with stimuli, Bucky now holding him in place and fucking up into his ass, while he desperately held onto Winter’s hips, and cried out around Winter’s cock.

“Oh fuck, oh, Bucky,” Tony gasped, pulling himself free, because Bucky wasn’t letting up, and he couldn’t hold on much longer, even though no one was touching his dick.

Winter shifted away, pushing Tony back and down, so his hands were splayed against Bucky’s chest behind him, then settled between his thighs, and sucked Tony’s cock into his mouth. “Holy fucking hell, _Winter_ , oh, _Buck_ , I’m—M’ gonna—”

The entire universe exploded in light and magic, as Tony came his brains out. As in, he was actually deeply concerned that he might have given himself brain damage, the orgasm was so intense, Winter swallowing around his cock, chasing every drop of his release, while Bucky cried out in delight, heels digging into the mattress as he thrust erratically, close to coming himself.

Everyone was moaning, and crying each other’s names, and then Tony was sprawled back against Bucky’s chest, while Bucky wailed, and spasmed inside of him. Winter sighed, and did something that prompted Tony to open his eyes and look. He’d worked a couple fingers into Bucky’s ass, and was using his impeccable aim for the good, teasing that sweet spot while Bucky continued to come in Tony’s ass.

And as if that wasn’t insane enough, Winter rose back up again, and with a few short strokes, came again, this time all over Tony’s chest and stomach and his softening cock, which was criminally hot. Tony still couldn’t do the word thing, so he opted for applause, which caused a bit of a laughter chain reaction.

The super soldiers took pity on him, and lifted him off of Bucky, and got him sprawled comfortably across a dry spot on the bed, but then they turned on him and licked him clean. As in, everywhere. Winter’s tongue teased his opening, chasing down the taste of Bucky’s release, while Tony shook and wailed, and said, “not fair, not fair, not fair. I need—seriously—brain damage, totally possible. And my brain is _expensive_. Pepper is going to kill me if I broke it having a threeway with my boyfriends.”

Winter stopped licking his asshole, and Bucky stopped lapping the semen off of his oversensitive cock, and then they made out with each other, while Tony laughed, and whimpered, and promptly fell asleep.

There was repositioning, and someone cleaned him up properly with a warm, damp towel. “Mm,” Tony said, as he was nestled between two warm, beautifully familiar bodies.

“Sweet dreams, Огонёк,” Winter said, kissing him softly.

“Love you, Tony,” Bucky added, giving his own kiss.

Tony began to drift down into sleep, his last waking thought one of regret, because there had been something so beautiful and pure about the way Bucky and Winter had used their love for Tony to love each other. And now Winter would be reabsorbed, or whatever the hell happened when you transformed back into a single person after being split in two by science. Tony would see him there behind Bucky’s eyes, but it would never be quite the same.

“Love you,” Tony said as he fell asleep, “both of you. So much.”

+

“So, it turns out I was wrong,” Bruce said over breakfast, sipping his tea.

“About which part?” Steve asked, but his eyes were on Tony. And Bucky. And Winter, who was still there, and sitting at the breakfast table, licking bacon grease off of his fingers and staring at Bucky like he was an all you could eat buffet.

“The split might be permanent after all,” Bruce explained, and Tony promptly choked on his coffee.

“Is that a fact?” Bucky asked.

The bastard was completely unphased, sitting there as if it was just another morning. To Tony’s shock, horror, and delight, Bucky reached over, grabbed Winter’s wrist, then dragged his hand over so Bucky could finish licking his fingers clean.

“That’s it,” Clint shouted, throwing his hands in the air. “The three of you _obviously_ fucked each other’s brains out last night!”

“Clint!” Steve shouted, turning bright pink. But he was wide eyed, and staring at Winter and Bucky, who were grinning at each other, and Tony, who was maybe covered in a couple visible lovebites, and suffering through a sex hangover. “Really?” Steve asked a second later, sounding like he couldn’t decide if he was disgusted or impressed.

“Ha, see? They lost,” Clint squealed. “They are losing losers, Cap. Pay up, bitches!”

“Whatever, I may have lost your insane, Seinfeld inspired bet,” Tony snapped, “but I got to be the creamy center of a Bucky and Winter sandwich while doing it, so I fucking _win_ , Barton. Handle it!”

+

After suffering a lecture and an official Time Out for over sharing at the breakfast table, Tony, Bucky, and Winter went shopping for a bigger bed, since, apparently they’d be needing one for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already working on the follow up for this one! *shifty eyes*


End file.
